UNA NOCHE DE MASCARAS Y PASION
by kiarux
Summary: KAGOME ES UNA MUJER MUY TRABAJADORA Y HERMOSA AUNQUE ESCONDE SU BELLEZA TRAS UNA ROPA FEA, ESTA ENAMORADA DE SU JEFE INUYASHA TAISHO PERO EL ESTA CASADO, EN UNA NOCHE DE MASCARAS Y PASION SURGIO EL AMOR AUNQUE EL NO SUPIERA QUIEN ERA
1. Chapter 1

_Kagome era la secretaria de Inuyasha Taisho el era uno de los más grandes magnates en japon estaba casado con Kikyo Ikeda una mujer fría y calculadora, desde que kagome entro a trabajar para el se enamoro perdidamente de él, él ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta pero su esposa al parecer si se dio cuenta porque desde el primer momento le dejo en claro que ella era su mujer, tienen un niño precioso bueno más bien es hijo de ella su nombre Kohaku Himura Ikeda tiene 5 años y es un encanto de niño lastima de madre._

**CAPITULO 1**

Kagome ya terminaste con los documentos que te deje sobre el escritorio – avia dicho inuyasha al asomarse por la oficina – los necesito para ahorita

Si señor ya los tengo en un momento se los llevo – le dijo kagome sin mirarlo – voy enseguida

Ese hombre siempre le ponía los nervios de punta, y todo por que como una estúpida se enamoro de su estúpido jefe, porque no era una mujer normal y se enamoraba de otro pero a no tenia que enamorarse de su jefe y lo peor que casado y con hijos, no mi vida es un asco, recogí los papeles y fui a la oficina de mi querido jefe él estaba ahí en el ordenador portátil sin prestarme atención.

Aquí le dejo los papeles señor Taisho – le dije pero él seguía sin mirarme – desea algo más o puedo retirarme a comer algo

No ya te puedes ir – le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos – me iré yo tmb a comer pero ya no regresare, llevare a mi hijo de paseo cancela todas mis citas de hoy y nos vemos mañana

Si señor en cuanto regrese lo hago – sonreí mas para mí que para el – compermiso

Kagome, no se te olvide que el sábado es la fiesta de hallowen de la empresa – suspiro ya mirándola – debes de ir con disfraz y antifaz hasta las 12 de la noche se quitaran los antifaces

Si ahí estaré señor no se preocupe – le sonreí y me retire de esa oficina.

No sé cómo puede venir así ala oficina con esa ropa tan fea, bueno ella tmb lo era no tiene nada de gracia, bueno a mí que me importa, solo es una más del montón y todo porque Kikyo le tiene pavor a las secretarias y la escogió a ella para que no me pudiera fijar en otra mujer, que estúpida si cree que yo me fijaría en alguien más que no sea ella, Kikyo lo tenía todo.

Si kaede mi esposa está en casa – llamando por celular a su casa – que no está y Kohaku donde esta

Esta aquí señor esperándolo dijo que usted vendría por el – dijo mi nana – aún no entiendo cómo te pudiste casar con una mujer tan fría como el hielo

Kaede por que la amo – suspire siempre kaede decía lo mismo – además aunque ya no pueda tener hijos soy feliz con ella y Kohaku

Pero Kohaku no es tu hijo – volvió arremeter kaede – tu padre sigue sin aprobarlo hablo hoy y dijo que si no tenias un hijo propio de tu sangre que te olvides de su herencia que toda iba a parar en manos de tu hermana sango y miroku para su hijo bankotsu

Args mi padre como molesta con eso kaede dile a Kohaku que ya voy para allá – colgó el teléfono – porque mi padre no puede querer a Kohaku y a Kikyo por que le es tan difícil aceptar mi vida.

Kagome volvió ala oficina pero inuyasha ya no estaba supuso que ya se avia ido se sentía tan bien trabajando para el, pero su felicidad hacabo cuando vio entrar a la señora taisho y se puso enfrente de ella y le planto una cachetada tan dura que le volteo el rostro.

Se puede saber porque te has enamorado de mi marido – dijo Kikyo furiosa – te contrate para que ninguna mosquita muerta se le acerque y tu vienes y te enamoras eres una estúpida te dejare aquí solo porque eres un adefesio que nadie miraría pero que te quede claro inuyasha es mi esposo y a si seguirá hasta la muerte me entiendes

A si como entro echa una furia salió de la oficina yo me quede con la mejilla súper roja y con lagrimas en los ojos, como se avia dado cuenta no sabia pero de lo que si estaba segura era que ella era hermosa, solo se vestia a si porque no le gustaba que nadie mas mirara y pensara mal de ella en su oficina no era una bailarina de table dance para que dijiera esas cosas, me quede hasta tarde, mañana era la fiesta de la oficina y ella no vendría en la mañana y dejo todo listo, cuando iva saliendo se encontró con inuyasha taisho su lindo jefe.

Hasta esta hora vas sales – pregunto intrigado – porque no te fuiste

Porque quería terminar todo para que no tuviera trabajo para el lunes señor – dijo simplemente kagome – compermiso ya es muy noche y me esperan en casa

Inuyasha iva a decirle que la llevaba a su casa pero cuando se dio cuenta ella ya se avia ido regreso a la oficina, porque Kikyo su linda esposa no estaba en su casa no avia regresado estaba furioso y por eso regreso para contratar a un investigador privado para que le dijiera todo lo que hacia su esposa acostas de el.

es pero que les guste mi historia, se me ocurrio hacerla basandome en un libro que lei pero la historia es completamente mia, los personajes no son de rumiko una gran mujer cabe decir pero espero que les guste dejenme reviews si les gusto y si no les gusto las criticas son constructivas y alimentan gracias de todas maneras 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

La fiesta de la empresa llego, ya estaban todos en el salón incluso el jefe, Inuyasha Taisho vestía como un hanyou de la época feudal y trae un antifaz negro, kagome llego a la fiesta nadie podría reconocerla, traía un vestido largo y blanco pegado al cuerpo con una tiara de flores y plantas verdes un antifaz de mariposa blanco con negro parecía toda una diosa griega, cuando inuyasha enfoco sus ojos en ella se quedo estático como tantos otros, se acerco a ella y la jalo a la pista ella no podía decir nada solo sonrió y empezaron a bailar muy sensualmente, después la llevo a una oficina vacía donde avia un sofá grande de cuero.

-Quiero deslizar mis manos por tu cuerpo – dijo inuyasha – no digas nada en la pasión no hay palabras

Dijo subiéndole el vestido y acariciando cada rincón de su bello cuerpo grabaría ese momento por el resto de su vida, y empezó a besarla despacio mientras ella correspondía a sus carisias y a sus besos, empezaron a desnudarse mutuamente.

-Vamos hacer el amor, beso a beso recorrernos, desnudos en el sofá, quiero hacerte el amor con toda el alma – dijo inuyasha que seguía besando su cuello mientras se quitaba los pantalones.

Inuyasha entro en ella muy fuerte rompiendo la barrera que protegía su feminidad, ella gimió de dolor y el de placer al saberse el primero, y empezó con el vaivén de sus caderas mientras él, la acariciaba despacio y besaba también, ella le correspondía a sus sensuales besos y empezó a moverse al compas de su querido jefe, esa noche la recordaría por el resto de su vida, inuyasha ya iba mas rápido con sus embestidas y termino dejando su semilla dentro del cuerpo de su diosa griega, callo rendido a un lado de ella y los 2 se quedaron dormidos, pero por la madrugada ella despertó se cambio y salió despavorida de la oficina.

- Pero qué demonios – dijo inuyasha al verse solo y desnudo en el sofá – se fue mi diosa griega

El lunes por la mañana inuyasha estaba de un humor que nadie soportaba, a todo mundo le grito hasta kagome la llevo

- Porque no fuiste a la fiesta si te dije que era obligatorio – dijo furioso inuyasha – todo mundo fue

- Lo siento señor pero es que me enferme ese día que Salí de aquí, comí algo que no me caño muy bien - dijo kagome apenada de verlo si supiera que estuvo gozando su primera vez en esa oficina

- Que no se vuelva a repetir no me molestes no estoy para nadie entendiste ni para mi esposa – dijo inuyasha aun mas furioso

- Si señor - dijo kagome retirándose de la oficina.

Mientras inuyasha estaba frustrado no avia podido encontrar a su diosa griega, y luego el investigador le dijo que su querida y adora esposa lo engañaba con el papa de su hijo, y planeaban dejarlo sin ningún centavo con la ayuda de Kohaku poniéndole su apellido a si lograrían su cometido, pero lo que ella no sabía era que el la iba a dejar.

CAPITULO 3

Avia pasado 2 meses desde la fiesta de la empresa y ella se avia sentido muy mal últimamente, estaba muy sensible a todo, su estomago no retenía nada, todo le daba asco y mucho sueño temió lo peor y ahí en un cajón de su escritorio tenía una prueba de embarazo casera, inuyasha estaba en planes de divorcio y mas furioso que nunca cada que podía le gritaba, le decía cosas horribles y ella tenía que aguantarse todo.

- Buenas tardes señorita se encontrara mi hermano inuyasha – dijo una hermosa mujer de pelo castaño piel bronceada igual a su lindo jefe.

- Si señorita enseguida la hago pasar –dijo kagome toco la puerta y entro pero no pudo reaccionar a las cosas que le dijo inuyasha.

- Eres estúpida o solo te haces kagome te dije que no me molestaras, eres una incompetente últimamente haces las cosas mal esta es la ultima que te paso que quieres – dijo inuyasha mirándola con asco.6

- S...su…su… hermana esta aquí - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos – compermiso

Sango vio todo y hoyo todo quiso pegarle un golpe a su hermano por ser tan cruel con esa dulce mujer entro y cerró la puerta

- Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa –dijo sango muy enojada – no debes desquitarte con ella

Es una estúpida no sé porque la tengo aquí ya la hubiera corrido – suspiro inuyasha mas frustrado – es una incompetente sango solo me da molestias a cada rato se siente mal

- Tiene un brillo en sus ojos – dijo sango sonriendo – yo tenía ese brillo cuando esperaba a bankotsu no te acuerdas

- Pero que pobre pedazo de imbécil se fijaría en un adefesio como eso por favor sango no digas estupideces – dijo inuyasha con más asco que antes de solo imaginarse.

Ninguno de los 2 se dio cuenta que casi estaban gritando y kagome escucho todo temblando de tristeza llorando por las palabras de inuyasha y viendo la prueba que daba positivo estaba embarazada de su jefe, pero no claro que el jamás se enteraría que tendría un hijo y menos con ese adefesio como él la llamo.

Ya avían pasado 4 meses kagome ya tenía 5 meses de embarazo e inuyasha no pudo correrla, cada vez que la miraba se le atragantaba el corazón viéndola a si se veía muy hermosa como pre-mama sango se hizo muy amiga de ella y siempre estaban juntas, inuyasha ya era soltero otra vez y no pensaba casarse por un muy buen tiempo aunque su padre se lo implorara, salió de la oficina y vio a kagome que seguía trabajando y con unas carpetas de recursos humanos que hacia ella con esas carpetas.

- Se puede saber que hacen estas carpetas aquí – dijo inuyasha tomando las carpetas – respóndeme

- Lo siento señor taisho pero dentro de un mes dimito de mi puesto – dijo kagome simplemente – me regreso a mi casa con mi mama y buscare otro trabajo haya

- Donde vive tu familia – dijo inuyasha curioso por saber – digo claro si quieres decírmelo

- Viven en los ángeles señor taisho y ellos podrán cuidar a mi bebe en lo que yo trabajo haya – dijo ahora ya sin mirarlo – dejare todo en orden y estoy buscando a una muy buena candidata para el puesto

Vio la cara de inuyasha de espanto y desagrado que puso y contesto ella

- No se preocupe buscare una muy hermosa e inteligente, para este puesto no otro adefesio – dijo kagome sonriendo y después poniendo toda la atención al ordenador.

Inuyasha se quedo de piedra tras escuchar lo que dijo, ella sabia como le decía dios nunca pensó que ella supiera se sentía como una basura pero ya era la hora de comida y aun no se iba a comer

- Porque aun no te vas a comer – mirando su reloj – ya es muy tarde

- Comeré aquí señor – dijo kagome aun sin mirarlo – quiero terminar todo para que pueda irme lo más pronto posible de aquí

No supo porque pero le dolió eso que dijo, cuando regreso a la oficina ya no estaba kagome iba a entrar a su oficina pero su hermana llego corriendo muy agitada.

- Inuyasha que bueno que te encuentro – dijo aspirando y exhalando aire – encontré a tu diosa griega y a que no sabes que

- Como que la encontraste dime donde – dijo un inuyasha muy emocionado – donde esta

- Pero sango miro una carta sobre la mesa y la abrió, y su sorpresa fue mayor junto a esa carta estaba una carpeta. Inuyasha se le quedo mirando esperando la respuesta,

- Kagome se fue – dijo simplemente sango – su avión ya salió, inuyasha kagome es la chica con la que te acostaste hace 6 meses y espera a tu hijo pero ya es muy tarde se acaba de marchar, ella me obligo a callar pero no podía mas con este secreto

Inuyasha se quedo petrificado como que kagome era su diosa griega pero si esa mujer no tenía nada de su, y luego embarazada de su hijo su primogénito no esa mujer la encontraría a si se llevara la vida en eso.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LES DEJO 2 CAPITULOS ESPERO QUE LOS DISFRUTEN Y SI TENGO MALA ORTOGRAFIA LO SIENTO SOY PRIMERIZA EN ESTO Y TRATARE DE CAMBIAR LO PROMETO GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS LOS APRECIO MUCHO Y LOS VALORO


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos y chicas pues aquí les traigo la continuación de mi historia espero y les guste y la sigan, sé que soy nueva en esto de la redacción y hacer una historia y no es nada fácil pero me esfuerzo al máximo para dar lo mejor de mí y espero y les guste…

CAPITULO 4

Inuyasha contrato al mejor detective privado para que diera con el paradero de kagome, todo estaba un caos sango le daba ánimos para que la encontrara pero él no sabía qué hacer si seguir con la búsqueda o dejarlo por la paz y volver con Kikyo, el sentía algo por kagome pero también estaba enamorado de su ex – esposa, pero aun a si siguió con la búsqueda pensó que no la encontraría, 3 meses pasaron buscando a kagome, el detective dio con ella y le aviso donde se encontraba, llego ahí pero nadie le abrió una vecina le dijo donde podía encontrar a su familia, se fue directo al hospital, en recepción pregunto por ella y por su hijo, le dieron los detalles que él estaba muy bien junto con kagome suspiro aliviado de que todo saliera bien y le pidió a la enfermera en número de habitación, cuando abrió la puerta ahí estaba ella con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, una señora mayor viéndola con amor y un jovencito también viendo el bulto con una sonrisa, pero yo rompí ese momento entre su madre y hermano.

- Por fin te encuentro kagome - dijo inuyasha sonriendo – pensabas escaparte de mí y apartar a mi hijo de mi

- Inuyasha yo – kagome no sabía que decir teniendo ahí enfrente y su madre y hermano por un lado – no yo

La mama de kagome sonrió al ver al hombre ahí parado su nieto se parecía mucho a ese hombre que tenía enfrente, y lo saludo cortésmente.

- Me imagino que usted es el padre de mi nieto – dijo sonomi sonriendo y viéndolo fascinada – que bueno que vino a verlos

- Mucho gusto señora soy Inuyasha Taisho – dijo el extendiéndole la mano – es un placer conocer a la madre de la mujer que admiro mucho.

- no el placer es mío hijo pero no me llames señora – dijo ella sonriendo – soy ahora tu mama me imagino que se casaran no es a si

Inuyasha sonrió y asintió con la cabeza la mama de kagome solo sonrió y le dio un golpecito a sota para que se presentara como se debía con su cuñado.

- Hola mi nombre es Sota higurashi soy el hermano de kagome – dijo el extendiendo la mano – es un placer tenerlo aquí con nuestra familia

- El placer es todo mío camarada – dijo el estrechando la mano de sota – espero que lleguemos ser muy buenos amigos

- Bueno ustedes 2 tienen mucho de qué hablar los dejare solos para que puedan platicar a gusto – dijo sonomi dándole un beso a kagome y a su pequeño nieto – un placer conocerte inuyasha – dándole un beso al susodicho.

- Adiós hermana, adiós amigo inuyasha – dijo sota despidiéndose y saliendo de la habitación.

Sota y la mama de kagome salieron de la habitación y cuando ellos 2 se quedaron solos, inuyasha empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas que gritarle que no podía con el coraje que tenia interno, vio como ella iba a decir algo y él se le adelanto antes de que ella pudiera hablar o decirle cualquier cosa, apretando a mas al hijo de los 2 eso mas lo frustro porque no tenía que proteger a su hijo de él, él era el primero en querer protegerlos a los 2 y no pudo más y tuvo que decirle unas cuantas cosas.

- Eres muy astuta no podía dar contigo – le dijo furioso – no puedo creer que seas tan estúpida y tan egoísta

- Que querías que hiciera suplicarte y arrodillarme pues no inuyasha taisho – dijo kagome furiosa – no soy una mártir te he aguantado mucho y no voy a permitir que me sigas humillando no soy una estúpida tu eres el estúpido que se cruzo en mi estúpido camino maldigo el día en que os conocí inuyasha taisho

- Pues que lastima por ti querida mía – dijo aun mas furioso – porque ese bebe también es mío y quiero pasar mi vida a su lado y como tú eres su madre te convertirás en la futura señora taisho.

- Yo no me convertiré en nada tuyo prefiero la muerte – dijo furiosa – porque mejor no te olvidas que existimos y te largas de una buena vez

- Aun no sabes de lo que soy capaz kagome a sí que no me enfrentes porque perderás – dio inuyasha más tranquilo – te quitare a la criatura y la criare muy lejos de ti a sí que decide un matrimonio conmigo o la perdida de tu hijo

- No serias capaz de hacer eso – palideció y abraso más a su bebe – acaba de nacer y tu, y tu eres un moustro inuyasha

- Tómalo como quieras pero pretendo hacer que mi hijo crezca en una familia no separados me entiendes – dijo tajantemente inuyasha – en una semana nos casamos

Inuyasha le dijo ese ultimátum y salió dando un portazo a la puerta, ella se quedo abrasando a su pequeño llorando del coraje que sentía porque el venia a querer manejar su vida como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, pues que se creía ese hombre para decidir lo que ella tiene que hacer, lloro en silencio.

- Hija es un buen hombre – dijo sonomi cargando a shippo – mira que querer casarse contigo para darle una vida mejor a shippo

- Eso a mí no me importa mama – dijo kagome preparando una mamila – nunca me ah importado el dinero de él y nunca me importara, tú no sabes todas las cosas horribles que dijo de mi

Sango estaba escuchando la conversación y estaba un poco triste y enojada a la vez por querer obligar a kagome a casarse con él, ella le pregunto si sentía algo más que deseo por kagome si no que mejor la dejara vivir su vida y el podría como quiera ver a su hijo, pero el tajantemente le dijo que no que se casaría con ella aunque no estuviera enamorado, que eso ya quedo en segundo plano desde de lo que le paso con Kikyo, el ya no estaría enamorado de nadie, sango solo avia suspirado y lo avia visto con enojo por lo que avia dicho, sus vidas serian un infierno mientras siguiera el recuerdo y la presencia de Kikyo cerca de él, tanto que temía que kagome sufriera con un matrimonio así ella no se merecía que inuyasha le hiciera semejante cosa, ella era buena y no tenía la culpa de lo que su hermano quería hacer tapar el sol con un solo dedo, entro en la habitación con una caja en la mano sonriendo.

- hola cuñada como estas – dijo sango sonriendo y poniendo la caja en la cama – y mi pequeño retoño como esta

- hola sango bien pues aquí tu sobrino que esta de latosito – dijo ella sonriendo y viendo con amor a shippo – aún no puedo creer que haya pasado ya 3 semanas desde el nacimiento de shippo

- Lo se inuyasha me hizo traer el vestido de novia – dijo sango cargando a shippo – está en esta caja

- Ya ves hija no tienes que preocuparte de nada – dijo sonomi sonriendo abriendo la caja y sacando el vestido de novia – oh pero que hermoso esta te veras como una princesa hija

Kagome lo vio y en sus ojos se podía ver la tristeza, si se vería como una princesa pero que le depararía su matrimonio con un hombre frio como el hielo, ella estaba enamorada de él pero ella muy en el fondo sabia que él seguía enamorado de su anterior mujer, Kikyo esa mujer era de armas tomar ya lo avia visto ella, aunque el digiera que no importaba ya en su vida ella sabía que si, no quería casarse con él, pero tenía que hacerlo todo mundo le decía que era lo mejor para ella y para shippo.

- gracias mama esta hermoso el vestido – dijo ella sonriendo falsamente, que eso no paso desapercibido por sango.

- bueno me llevare a este hombrecito a que vea a su tío sota y que le de lata - sonrió la mujer y salió con shippo en brazos.

Mientras en la habitación se quedo sango y kagome, ella viendo el vestido que al día siguiente iba a utilizar para convertirse en la señora taisho donde todas sus esperanzas se acabarían ahí.

- se que no te quieres casar con mi hermano – dijo sango sonriendo melancólica – inuyasha no actuó bien, mi mama y mi papa lo saben yo les conté lo que inuyasha dijo que aria si no te casabas con el

- no debiste decirles nada sango, este asunto es de inuyasha y mío – dijo kagome triste – además el

- el no debió decirte eso, debió consultarte y pedirte de buena manera que se casaran no así – dijo sango enojada – el no sabe lo que para una mujer significa que le pidan que se casen – dijo sango abrasándola – mi papa y mi mama están molestos con inuyasha llegan hoy por la tarde, aún estas a tiempo de arrepentirte papa te ayudara para que inuyasha no te quite a shippo.

- no tengo que hacerlo, es su padre no podría soparlos a los 2 – dijo ella sonriendo – no te has dado cuenta que cuando inuyasha lo carga shippo se la pasa sonriendo e inuyasha se ve muy feliz a su lado no soy tan egoísta como dijo él.

Todo quedo zanjado en esa conversación, y al día siguiente kagome se convirtió en la nueva señora taisho, todos aplaudían, inuyasha se veía muy serio en la recepción de la boda, bailaron comieron la pasaron con shippo sus padres, hasta que llego el momento de partir esa misma noche viajaban a new york a la casa de él, cuando subieron al avión y ella se despidió de sus mama y hermano, inuyasha no dijo nada ni siquiera la miro o platico con ella se limito a sacar su ordenador y escribir, mientras ella le daba la mamila a shippo y lo cambiada y lo arrullaba para que durmiera, llegaron a new york en una hora que a ella se le hizo eterna esa hora, tomaron una limusina que ya los estaba esperando y los llevo a la mansión que de ahora en adelante seria su hogar, llevaron sus maletas a su habitación y las maletas de shippo a su habitación que tenía una puerta alado para poder ir a revisarlo sin problemas, cuando entraron a la habitación inuyasha la tomo fuerte del brazo volteándola y mirándola muy serio.

- Quiero advertirte una cosa – dijo inuyasha apretándola aun mas fuerte – engáñame con otro y date por muerta, te quitaría a shippo sin pensarlo 2 veces y te aria la vida una miseria acabaría contigo me entiendes, fui, soy y seré para siempre el primero en tu vida – dijo aun más orgulloso – no me hagas lastimarte kagome porque no seré piadoso esta vez

- In-uya-sha me estas lastimando suéltame – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos – porque me tratas a si, sé que no me amas pero no te da derecho a lastimarme, no sabes cómo te odio, solo me case contigo por miedo a que me quitaras a shippo

- pues ve entendiendo de una vez nadie te ayudara, mucho cuidado con lo que haces kagome – dijo el tajantemente.

Inuyasha se quedo callado con la cara más dura que nunca ella se dio la vuelta y se metió en el baño se cambio y se acostó a un lado de la cama, pero se volvió a parar y se trajo a shippo con ella por si en la madrugada le daba hambre, inuyasha también se acostó y sonrió al ver la imagen su kagome y su hijo dormidos juntos el también hizo lo mismo, pero no podía dormir tantas emociones en menos de 3 semanas, no era irreal, estaba tan excitado pero sabía que el doctor dijo que tenía que pasar la cuarentena, vio como le daba pecho a su hijo era tan hermosa pero porque siempre vestía así en la oficina cuando era una diosa griega.

- Quiero pedirte disculpas, siento como te trate no era mi intención, hacerte sentir mal – dijo inuyasha viéndola dar pecho – no quiero que sientas que este matrimonio es por una idiotez de mi parte, estoy sintiendo algo por ti no se que sea y quiero averiguarlo, quiero envejecer contigo y tener más hijos, mas hermanitos para shippo.

- Dejaras de ser desagradable conmigo – dijo kagome, luego viendo asentir a su esposo y el dándole un beso.

- Oh! Siento todo lo que dije sobre ti – dijo inuyasha – mentí nunca creí que eras un adefesio era mi defensa porque yo en el fondo sabia que tú eras mi diosa griega, a si te puse cuando te vi aquel día en la fiesta, pero ahora quiero saber porque te vestías a si

- No sabía eso – se sonrojo kagome – me vestía a sí, porque era un mecanismo de defensa, no quería que mi jefe pensara que yo era un mujer que buscaba algo mas, pero tú te veías tan feliz con Kikyo que yo pensaba que me tratas a sí, porque ella te lo pedía, y no quería que pensaras mal de mi

- Lo sé, es solo que mi anterior matrimonio no fue muy feliz que digamos – dijo muy serio – no quise lastimarte pero de tan solo pensar que otro pueda tocarte me hierve la sangre, no sé qué es lo que siento por ti kagome pero no quiero que nadie te toque

- Es muy celoso señor taisho – sonrió kagome – bueno shippo me toca

- Si pero él es mi hijo mi sangre – sonrió el – además es tan hermoso aun no puedo creerlo, es tan hermoso – dijo el acariciando la cabecita de shippo

- Se parece a ti – reconoció ella al contemplar a su hijo – me alegra a si no tendrá nada mío

- Amore mío si tiene tu color de piel, tu cabello, tu sonrisa – dijo el mirando a su hijo con cariño – se parecerá a mi pero es más tuyo que mío

Kagome lo miro atónica inuyasha avia dicho eso no podía creerlo, inuyasha diciéndole esas cosas, tomo a shippo en brazos y lo llevo a su cuna, después el se acostó de lado para verla ella aún no decía nada estaba callada pensativa, en un momento de descuido de ella la tomo de la cintura y la puso arriba de, él a horcajadas la jalo por el cuello y la beso, era un beso suave y tierno, el saboreaba su boca y ella también lo hacía, mientras el acariciaba su espalda y su cabello, hasta que llego a su glúteo derecho y le dijo.

- Dios esta de testigo que no puedo resistirme a ti Amore mío – lo dijo muy sensual al acariciarla – quiero volver hacerte mía kagome

Ella no dijo nada se dejo hacer, lo que él quiso al fin de cuentas tuvieron su noche de bodas con toda regla, el volvió a dejar su semilla dentro de ella, kagome quedo muy cansada y en la estrecho en sus brazos y la abraso se dio cuenta que ella ya estaba dormida, la contemplo dormir y sonrió al ver la cuna y después a kagome era feliz por tener ahora a esta familia.

- Te quiero kagome no me dejes - dijo inuyasha a besarla en el cabello – si tan solo pudiera amarte mi diosa griega

Palabras dichas al viento porque su esposa no las escucho, no sabía cómo pero así sucedió, se quedo dormido pero antes que su hijo y su ahora esposa se levantaran se fue de la habitación y se encontró con kaede

- Hijo tu esposa ya despertó – pregunto confundida – pensé que seguía dormida

- No nana ella sigue dormida – dijo muy serio – estaré en mi oficina deja que descanse fue una noche y día agotador para ella se merece un descanso – sonrió al acordarse de la noche de pasión que pasaron.

- Si hijo no te preocupes – dijo sonriendo – estoy chicos de ahora

Y kaede se fue a la cocina mientras él iba a su despacho y se sentaba en su silla viendo el ordenador y viendo sus fotos de boda se veía tan hermosa le dijo al fotógrafo que le tomara varias fotos a ellos 3 y muchas más a ella sola y con su hijo

- Si me hubieran dicho lo que iba a pasar, jamás lo habría creído, si me hubieran dado ganas de apostar sé muy bien que hubiera perdido – dijo viendo la foto de ellos 3 - aquello parecía una noche quizás un encuentro furtivo igual a tantos mas, y ahora que me despierto a mitad de la noche y te encuentras conmigo me da por pensar, te metiste en mi cama me arrancaste un te quiero ya eres parte de todo y no puedo creerlo.

Siguió viendo las fotos pasándola de una en una y aún no podía creerlo parecía tan irreal, que el inuyasha se hubiera casado por segunda vez y tener un hijo propio, un bebe que pronto el ensañaría tantas cosas, aun no podía creer todo lo que avia pasado en esos meses y en estas 3 semanas.

- Te metiste en mi vida en todos mis pensamientos ya eres indispensable para soñar despierto.- estaba tan absorto en lo que decía repasando cada una de las fotos - ahora que eres parte de mi mundo pero quien lo hubiera dicho el amor te llega no pregunta no le importa tu apellido – dijo sonriendo la seguir viendo las fotos.

El seguía viendo esas fotos que ahora tanto adoraba nunca se avia sentido a si ni siquiera cuando se caso con Kikyo y trajo a Kohaku con ella, este sentimiento era muy diferente el amor a su ahora esposa y a su hijo eran muy diferentes no quería que nadie los separase mataría a quien lo intentara.

- Inuyasha hijo – toco la puerta kaede – kagome está preparando el desayuno me dijo que si podías cuidar a shippo – sonrió cargando al pequeño

- Ah sí claro que si – dijo y cargo a su hijo – yo cuidare de este retoño vamos campeón

Kaede sonrió al ver la escena tan conmovedora y dejo a padre e hijo hacer sus cosas y ella regreso con kagome que entusiasmada preparaba el desayuno

- Pero mi niña no deberías hacer eso – dijo kaede muy apenada – además ese es mi trabajo

- Lo se kaede pero quiero ayudar – sonrió kagome – además no se me caerán las manos por ayudarte – dijo mirando a inuyasha y sonriendo al ver a padre e hijo juntos.

- Bueno pero si mi niño se enoja porque estropees tus manos – dijo kaede muy preocupada.

- No creo que se moleste – dijo kagome tajantemente – ya que a inu no me deja ir a trabajar pues te ayudare en la casa vale

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían su linda esposa haciéndole el desayuno y sobre todo quería ayudar en la casa sonrió cargando a su hijo y mirándola con amor, ella era tan diferente a Kikyo no le interesaba su dinero, y aunque se hayan dicho tantas cosas horribles, sabía que ella lo quería,

- Aremos esto kaede, yo limpio arriba las alcobas y tu aquí abajo y el desayuno lo preparo yo, la comida tu, y la cena Mmmm pues que lo haga inu cuando llegue – dijo kagome sonriendo – a que no crees que es una grandiosa idea

- Pero mi niña si mi niño inuyasha se entera que tus aras esas cosas pondrá el grito en el cielo – suspiro kaede de la frustración – es muy poco tolerante

- vamos kaede el lo entenderá además – guiñándole un ojo – le encantara que yo le prepare el desayuno todos los días y se lo lleve a la cama

Pues yo diría que me encantaría que mi esposa me lleve el desayuno, no me importaría hacer la cena y tampoco me importa que mi linda esposa haga la limpieza en la casa mientras no se lastime – dijo inuyasha sonriendo – verdad campeón que no nos importa mientras mama nos complazca

Kaede empezó a servir el desayuno, inuyasha aun tenia a shippo en sus brazos y kagome a un lado de él y kaede se iba a la cocina cuando kagome le hablo, inuyasha se quedo sorprendido en un momento creyó que kaede avia hecho algo mal y le iba a decir algo pero se quedo sorprendido cuando le dijo a kaede.

- Kaede ven asentarte con nosotros – sonrió kagome – no comerás sola verdad

Inuyasha sonrió mas y la vio con amor kaede no paso eso desapercibido, si hubiera sido la señora Kikyo le hubiera gritado que se largara a la cocina y que de ahí no se moviera y que limpiara bien la casa, pero kagome era diferente era amorosa, una gran mujer esperaba que inuyasha nunca le hiciera algo malo porque ella era una gran mujer y valía mucho para que inuyasha no la valorara.

- Umm dije algo malo inuyasha - dijo kagome apenada – no era mi intención

- No dijiste nada malo Amore mío – dijo él con una sonrisa – nana ya escuchaste a la señora taisho siéntate a desayunar con nosotros

Ella sonrió y vio a su niño y a su esposa sonriendo y se sentó con ellos en la mesa desayunaron tranquilamente hasta que inuyasha se despidió de su esposa e hijo para ir a la oficina, la tarde paso de lo más rápido ella jugando con shippo y cuidándolo, todo era felicidad en esa casa.

Mientras en otro lugar se veía a una mujer con el periódico en mano leyendo la notica del año, INUYASHA TAISHO EMPRESARIO SE VOLBIO A CASAR CON UNA MUJER MUY HERMOSA AL PARECER ES LA MADRE DE SU PRIMOGENITO, UN HERMOSO NIÑO POR CIERTO Y LA MADRE NI SE DIGA AQUÍ LA FOTO DE LA RECIEN ESTRENADA FAMILIA TAISHO HIGURASHI, arrugo el periódico y lo tiro al suelo frustrada pero eso no se quedaría así esa niñita vería de lo que era capaz ella por lo que se llama…

CONTUNUARA…

Hola quiero agradecer a estas lindas personas que me alentaron y me dan sus consejos para seguir con esta historia soy primeriza en esto y trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo y espero que como hasta el momento les guste la historia muchas gracias de verdad por su apoyo

Lunallena898-kagome

Kagome. Tita

Whitemiko5

Akanne Hygurashi

Athena

XiO

Hakudoshigle

Miss smiled

Hi-chan

rosedrama

Miss smiled

Mery Hitachiin Taisho

Lis


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola bueno pues aquí les traigo otro capitulo mas espero que les gusto no había podido subirlo porque estuve muy enferma y no podía ni pararme a prender la laptop pero ya estoy de regreso y espero que para el fin de semana ya tenga otro capitulo mas para ustedes espero y los disfruten tanto como yo y gracias a todos por sus comentarios me esfuerzo mucho para poder seguir esta historia._

CAPITULO 5

Ha pasado dos meses desde que me case con inuyasha, shippo crece cada día más y eso que apenas tiene 2 meses que nació, y no cabemos en la felicidad que requiere ser padres primerizos.

- crees que deberíamos ir a visitar a tu familia no pudieron convivir mucho con shippo – le pregunto ella a inuyasha.

- si claro si tu quieres ir vamos solo déjame que termine unos pendientes en la oficina y vamos a visitar a mis padres a sango y a tu mama y hermano que te parece la idea – dijo inuyasha sonriendo.

Ella no supo que decir solo sonrió y se lanzo a sus brazos para besarlo apasionadamente, inuyasha la apretó a su cuerpo mientras profundizaba más el beso.

- no quiero irme a trabajar quiero quedarme contigo – dijo el acariciando la mejilla de ella.

- no te vayas quédate aquí con nosotros – dijo tajantemente ella – pasaríamos toda la mañana y tarde en esta habitación y kaede podría cuidar de shippo – dijo ella coquetamente.

- Dios mío qué más quisiera yo, quedarme y estar íntimamente los 2 en esta cama – dijo el sonriendo y acariciando sus nalgas.

Kagome sonrió y volvió a besarle, pero tuvieron que separarse, inuyasha le dio un beso a su hijo y otro a su esposa, y salió a la oficina, tenía muchos pendientes desde que su hermano se fue tras esa enorme discusión donde sabe que él tiene la culpa de todo, pero jamás se lo dirá, estaba arreglando unos papeles cuando su secretaria le informo que estaba Kohaku buscándolo.

- Kohaku hijo veniste solo – Dijo inuyasha preocupado – no debes de hacer eso

- no papa inuyasha - dijo el niño sonriendo – me trajo mama, pero ella me espera haya afuera, pero le dije que quería verte.

- y como esta ella – dijo inuyasha abrasando a su hijo – digo me imagino que tu padre los debe tratar muy bien

- si mi papa se porta muy bien – dijo el niño contento – me consciente mucho y mama es muy feliz con el bueno eso dice ella.

- que bueno hijo me da mucho gusto – dijo el sonriendo – que tengas una familia unida y que tu madre sea feliz con tu verdadero papa

Inuyasha y Kohaku hablaron mucho rato, él le conto que tenía un hijo pequeño y que después se lo iba a presentar si su mama dejaba que él fuera a su casa.

Mi mama no creo que tenga ningún problema papa – dijo Kohaku – ella te quiere mucho sabes, no sé porque dejamos de ser una familia cuando éramos muy felices.

Hijo – dijo inuyasha suspirando – hay cosas que no podrías entender porque aún eres pequeño, pero tu madre ama a tu padre y por eso quería regresar con el – dijo el abrasando al pequeño – pero tú siempre vas a contar conmigo, yo fui como un padre para ti y siempre va hacer así tenlo siempre presente hijo.

Gracias papa – dijo el niño muy emocionado – pensé que con tu nueva esposa y nuevo hijo te olvidarías de mi.

Eso jamás pasara – dijo el caminando a la salida – tu siempre serás mi hijo ante todo el mundo.

Llegaron al carro de Kikyo ella bajo, traía un vestido súper pegadito que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, inuyasha se puso atrás de Kohaku poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del pequeño, ella sonrió al verlo tan guapo como siempre.

Inu – dijo ella sonriendo – bueno hijo ya viste a tu padre vámonos.

Kikyo – dijo el – quiero que Kohaku vaya a mi casa cuando él quiera, no es mi hijo de sangre pero si de corazón y me gustaría pasar momentos con él y que conociera a su hermano.

Ese niño no es su hermano querido inu – dijo ella alzando la barbilla – ni esa mujer su madrastra, tu caso es diferente porque convivimos mucho tiempo pero tampoco eres un pariente de él, naraku no quiere que te acerques a nosotros y creo que es lo mejor, esta será la última vez que nos veamos.

Eso no es justo yo viví su mayoría de tiempo con él es mi hijo también aunque no sea de sangre – dijo inuyasha exaltado.

Kohaku sube al carro nos vamos – dijo Kikyo mirando al niño.

Kohaku subió al carro desganado y viendo a sus padres.

No debiste divorciarte de mí, y tampoco debiste a verte metido con esa estúpida mujer – dijo ella muy furiosa.

No te metas con ella, no te voy a permitir que la insultes – dijo inuyasha terminantemente.

Pero Kikyo no dejo que siguiera hablando se subió al carro y se fue llevándose a Kohaku con ella, inuyasha miraba la calle donde se avia perdido el auto con su hijo y su ex mujer frunciendo el seño, esa mujer una muy mala, se atrevía a decirle semejante cosa, suspiro y volvió a la oficina a terminar todo lo que tenía pendiente para que mañana por la mañana volaran a los ángeles a ver a su familia y a la familia de su ahora esposa, miro en la pantalla de la laptop y miro a su esposa e hijo no se arrepentía de a verse casado con ella y de que ahora tengan un hermoso hijo juntos.

…inuyasha llego a su casa y la única despierta fue su esposa, que estaba leyéndole un libro a su hijo que ya estaba dormido profundamente, los miro desde la puerta ella aún sin percatarse que él los observaba, era lo mejor que le avia pasado en la vida.

- el hanyou estaba indeciso por cuál de las 2 doncellas se decidiría, una era fría y lo avia herido de muerte, y la otra doncella era la hermana gemela de la otra pero era tan dulce y tierna, e inuyiosho no sabía si decidirse por la fría kira o por karome la otra doncella que también cautivo su corazón – relataba kagome a su pequeño hijo.

- yo creo que inuyiosho se quedara con la dulce y tierna karome no crees amor – dijo inuyasha sonriendo desde la puerta, estaba con la camisa abierta hasta la mitad y cruzado de brazos recargado en la puerta.

- inu, no te oí llegar desde cuando estás ahí mi cielo – dijo ella dejando el libro en la mesita y apagando la luz y llendo asía su marido.

- Pues desde que el hanyou indeciso – dijo el sonriendo viendo a su mujer acercarse.

Ella solo sonrió y le paso las manos por el cuello atrayéndolo a ella para besarlo, el correspondió y, la cargo en brazos y la llevo a su recamara de una patada cerró la puerta y la puso en la cama y empezó a desvestirse, y a desvestirla a ella, mientras se besaban con ardiente pasión

- Inu- gimió kagome cuando él le beso el cuello y acariciaba sus pecho – eres una droga

- No Amore mío tu eres mi droga no puedo vivir sin tocar tu piel, o besar tus carnosos labios – dijo el besándola y cargándola y poniéndola enzima de el ella con las piernas entrelazadas a su espalda mientras él, la acariciaba.

Inuyasha le besaba el cuello, y le acariciaba los glúteos, mientras ella tmb lo acariciaba.

- Cuando te entregas, entre carisias y suspiros me desvelas, con tu belleza y tu pasión me elevas y me siento en el cielo – dijo inuyasha mientras entraba en kagome con un ritmo pausado y lento.

- Inu amor – gimió kagome fuerte al ser penetrada por inuyasha.

- Te amo y me pierdo en cada rincón de tu hermoso cuerpo Amore mío – dijo el suspirando del placer que sentía.

Los vaivenes de inuyasha se hicieron más fuertes y rápido y los 2 terminaron en el éxtasis, ella encima de él y el acariciando su espalda, ella sonriendo viendo esas orbes doradas que tanto ama.

- Me enloqueces kagome – dijo el abrasándola a su pecho – las noches más bellas que he pasado han sido en este mes que llevamos juntos Amore mío y me dejas sin respiración.

- Te amo inu – dijo ella besándolo despacio – eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida.

- También a mí, mi Amore eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida – dijo el correspondiendo al beso – mañana nos vamos a los ángeles ya aparte los boletos.

Y tras decir esas palabras ella sonrió y se quedo dormida sobre el pecho de su esposo, y el acariciando su cabello y estrechándola más fuerte, y se quedo dormido, a la mañana siguiente se levantaron y empezaron hacer las maletas para irse, kagome ya tenía las cosas de shippo, e inuyasha metía la ropa de ellos 2 en una maleta, se veía tan gracioso metiendo vestidos y sus brassier a la maleta y no reprimió una pequeña risita que no paso desapercibida por él.

- De que te ríes pequeña bruja – dijo el sonriendo – en lugar de verme, porque no me ayudas he

- Es que te ves tan mono guardando mi ropa interior – dijo ella riendo – ya inu no te enojes

- No me enojo pero no le veo lo gracioso – dijo el levantando una ceja – pequeña bruja

- Kagome termino de arreglar la maleta, y se fueron al aeropuerto y le dejaron encargada la casa a la señora, kaede iban a ir de sorpresa a casa de sus padres y con la madre de kagome, valla que se llevarían una sorpresa, shippo iba algo inquieto pero nadamas tocar los brazos de su padre se quedo profundamente dormido.

- Traidor mira que preferir a tu padre que ami – dijo kagome fingiendo molestia.

- No lo puede evitar me ama, a si como me ama su mama – dijo el besando la mejilla de kagome, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

- Tu también me amas inu – dijo ella – a si como yo los amo a los 2 – besando la mejilla de su esposo y su pequeño hijo.

Llegaron a los ángeles y tomaron un taxi, para que los llevara a la mansión taisho, cuando llegaron kagome estaba fascinada con tal casa, era enorme y con un jardín precioso, su templo no se comparaba con esa enorme casa, parecía de cuentos de hadas como los que le contaba a su hijo.

- Que piensas Amore mío – dijo inuyasha algo preocupado.

- Sango me dijo que tus padres me adoraban, pero ni me conocían en ese momento yo no pertenezco a todo esto inu y me siento cohibida eso es todo – dijo ella apenada.

- No digas bobadas kagome, ahora eres mi esposa y mis padres no son a si, nunca pensaron que me divorciaría de Kikyo y me volvería a casar y te adoran porque hiciste de mi un completo tonto buscándote por todo los ángeles, porque ellos ya se avían dado cuenta que me avia enamorado de mi diosa griega – dijo el sonriendo y abrasando más a su hijo

Ella no supo ni que decir pero reacciono cuando ya estaban en la entrada de la mansión, inuyasha bajo y le pago al taxista cuando este ya avia bajado las maletas, el toco el timbre y su mama salió gritando de felicidad espantando a shippo que lloro a todo pulmón y arrebatándoselo de los brazos.

- Ya mi amor lo siento la abuela es algo efusiva – dijo izaoyi acunando a shippo – tu hijo ingrato mira que llevarte a mi nuera y a mi nieto a si tan rápido después de la boda.

- Lo siento mama pero ya quería a mi familia para mí – dijo inuyasha sonriendo, mientras tenía un brazo en la cintura de kagome.

- Querida no me equivoque contigo – dijo izaoyi – eres hermosa gracias, por darme este maravilloso nieto, y tu eres encantadora, no tuvimos el placer de conocernos afondo, pero yo ya sabía que eras un ángel – dijo ella sonriendo.

- Gracias señora taisho – dijo kagome sonriendo.

Pero antes de que kagome digiera algo mas izaoyi la abraso junto con el pequeño shippo, quien se quejo porque lo estaban aplastando, entraron en la casa encontrándose con el pequeño bankotsu jugando que cuando vio a su tío corrió a su encuentro.

- Tiyooooo inuuuu – grito el pequeño niño.

- Campeón pero mira que grande estas – dijo inuyasha sonriendo – tu madre sí que te cuida – lo cargo y empezó a dar vueltas con bankotsu en brazos

Kagome sonrió, al ver a su esposo tan desinhibido, vio a sango caminar hacia nosotros con una cara de molestia y alegría de verlos.

- No le veo a tu comentario lo gracioso inuyasha – dijo sango molesta – cuñadita qué bueno que te trajo el troglodita de inuyasha – dijo sango abrasando a kagome.

- Gracias sango pero no deberías atosigar a si a inu – dijo kagome sonriendo y correspondiendo el abraso.

Inuyasha sonrío, que lo defendiera su esposa se sentía muy bien, el sabia que a veces podía ser odioso, pero su mujer sacaba lo mejor de él, se puso a jugar con shippo y bankotsu mientras las 3 mujeres se ponían al día.

Y dime kagome que has pensado de quedarse una temporada con nosotros – dijo izaoyi sonriendo – porque se quedaran por varios días

Si inuyasha y yo hemos decidido quedarnos una temporada, también quiero que mi madre y hermano pasen una temporada con shippo que el conozca también a su abuela y a su tío – dijo kagome sonriendo.

Pues a mí me parece bien, a si me podrás acompañar al ginecólogo y tu eres la indicada para acompañarme - dijo sango sonriendo y a la vez con un tono nervioso.

Pues espero que ya me des otro nieto – dijo izaoyi tomando un sorbo de su bebida de limón – y tu querida cuando piensan tener otro.

Hehehe no creo que por el momento estamos muy bien a si – dijo kagome nerviosa – shippo nos agota mucho y necesita por lo menos un tiempo con nosotros.

Pues yo creo que ya deberías tener otro, yo tuve a mis hijos casi seguidos y fue lo mejor – dijo izaoyi sonriendo – el primero fue sesshomaru, después inuyasha y por ultimo mi sango.

Y quien es sesshomaru desde que estamos casado a inuyasha nunca lo escuche hablar de él – dijo kagome viendo a las 2 sonriendo.

A inuyasha no le gusta mucho hablar de su hermano, el se fue hace mucho – dijo izaoyi algo triste – pero no hablemos de cosas tristes mejor cuéntame seguirás trabajando o te dedicaras a tu hogar querida

Pues pensaba trabajar pero me he sentido un poco cansada con lo de shippo, que apenas tiene un mes y yo estoy muy cansada – dijo ella suspirando y sonriéndoles.

Señora izaoyi hablo el señor taisho dice que viene a comer que el joven inuyasha le llamo – dijo tsubaki la ama de llaves.

Gracias tsubaki avísale a mi hijo que su padre vendrá a comer y ten todo listo, también las habitaciones mi hijo y su esposa se quedaran por una temporada con nosotros – dijo izaoyi sonriéndole

Claro que si enseguida señora – dijo el ama de llaves.

Yo solo sonreía pero quería saber más de ese hermano que inuyasha no me avia contado que tenia, de misterio todo eso que ellas ni querían hablar del tema y ella quería saber más sobre el hermano de su cuñada y su esposo, el señor taisho es un buen hombre de un carácter un poco fuerte nada comparado con el testarudo de su esposo, pero en si era muy cariñoso en cuanto vio a su nieto su semblante cambio, y volvió a mencionar al tal sesshomaru, cosa que mi esposo se molesto y yo no lo pase desapercibido que avia pasado en esta familia para que un hijo se valla y los otros 2 no quieran mencionar nada sobre el…

Avances…

Bueno cuñada qué bueno que me acompañaste además inu dijo que tú también deberías hacerte un chequeo – dijo sango sonriéndole.

No entiendo porque quiere que me haga un chequeo yo creo que debería ir con un doctor normal – dijo kagome algo molesta.

Las 2 pasaron al consultorio sango dijo que la primera seria kagome le hicieron un chequeo rutinario cosa que al doctor lo alarmo un poco.

Dice que hace como 2 meses dio a luz a un bebe – dijo el doctor tocando el vientre – siento aquí algo extraño pero le haré un ultrasonido para descartar una posibilidad de un quiste o un tumor no se preocupe señora.

Kagome miro a sango preocupada mientras el doctor preparaba el aparato y le ponía a ella el gel frio para poder mirar bien...

Lo que me temía - dijo el doctor – aquí se ve claramente señora taisho usted tiene.

_Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capitulo y el avance espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto espero sus comentarios que me encanta recibir de ustedes…_


End file.
